Frozen Love
by septic eye123
Summary: <html><head></head>After seeing a movie called Frozen, Finn falls in love with the Snow Queen Elsa (please review, I want to know what you guys think of it)</html>
1. Chapter 1

Finn was sitting on the couch, playing BMO, it was pretty much what he was doing for the past 5 hours now.

He had nothing to do. No princesses have been kidnapped for 3 weeks now, so that left him with a lot of time on his hands. Everyone was out doing there own thing, so Finn was alone.

And he was BORED.

Pausing the game, Finn looked up at the ceiling, it was the most exciting thing he's done so far. Then he had a thought.

He could go for some chocolate.

Finn got up and dashed towards the fridge. He opened it, and pushed aside some food, until he found what he was looking for.

His bowl of chocolate.

He grabbed the bowl, took a spoon, and immediately started helping himself to the chocolate.

He LOVED chocolate, he could eat chocolate for the rest of his life, it was THAT good.

Finn didn't even hear the door open while he was still eating, and only looked up when he heard the door close.

Finn turned around, with the chocolate covered spoon still in his hand. He saw Fionna and Flame Princess standing at the door, with amused expressions on their faces.

Finn was embarrassed beyond belief, and he quickly set the bowl of chocolate down.

"Uh, I didn't expect you two to be back soon" Finn said, still very embarrassed

"You got a little-" Fionna said, pointing at her mouth.

Finn felt his mouth, he had chocolate all over it, and immediately went to the sink.

"What are you 2 doing here anyway? I thought you were out on your date" Finn said as he washed his face off.

"Well, technically we still ARE on our date" Flame Princess said

Finn stopped washing his face, and looked at her, very confused

"You see, we were outside, and we found this movie just lying on the ground, it in perfect condition too!" Fionna said as she held a disk up.

Finn walked over to look at the disk, it was a simple looking disk, except for a title on top, Finn read carefully.

"Frozen?", Finn asked

"Yeah, we thought it would be nice to watch it here, if you don't mind" Fionna said

"Go ahead, doesn't bother me" Finn said as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Cool!" Fionna said, she walked over to where BMO was, and inserted the disk.

Fionna sat on the couch, and Flame Princess followed.

"It's a good thing BMO updated last week" Fionna said

Suddenly, BMO'S screen flashed, and a large holographic screen appeared in front of them.

"Well, you 2 enjoy your movie" Finn said

"Your not going to watch it with us?" Fionna asked

"No" Finn said, grabbing his bowl of chocolate. "I'm gonna go upstairs and enjoy my chocolate in peace"

Fionna rolled her eyes as Finn climbed the ladder upstairs.

-30 minutes later-

Finn was completely full on chocolate, he had never eaten so much chocolate in his life. Finn could hear the movie playing downstairs, he didn't feel like going down, but right now he was INCREDIBLY thirsty, so he went down anyway.

Finn climbed down the ladder and made his way toward the kitchen. Fionna heard him and turned her head.

"What are you doing down here" Fionna asked

"Well, I got thirsty" Finn said as he looked at the screen for a second.

And what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

He saw a girl, scratch that, a BEAUTIFUL girl on the screen. She had platinum blonde hair with sparkling blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a regal coronation outfit, green gloves, and a purple was on a mountain side surrounded by snow, and for some reason it fit her perfectly.

Finn was completely awestruck by the beauty of the mystery girl, and walked closer to get a better look.

"Woah, who is SHE?" Finn asked.

"That's Elsa, queen of Arrendelle, she has a younger sister named Anna, who is princess of Arrendelle. She ran away because she accidentally exposed her ice powers during her coronation party." Flame Princess said, clearly she and Fionna didn't know that Finn was practically in LOVE with her.

Finn only heard her name.

Elsa.

A perfect name for a perfect girl in Finn's opinion.

"She's beautiful" Finn said dreamily

Well, NOW they knew about Finn's feelings for Elsa, and of course it weirded them out a little.

Fionna and Flame Princess just stared at Finn as he stared dreamily at the beautiful Queen Elsa.

"Hey, snap out of it" Fionna said as she snapped her fingers, causing Finn to come back to reality.

"You DO realize that she isn't real right?" Flame Princess asked.

"And besides, even if she was real, you'd be too young for her, she's 21, and your 16."Fionna said.

Oh, it was the "too young" card, it was like PB all over again.

Except Elsa outmatched PB when it came too...well EVERYTHING in his opinion.

Finn signed to himself, Fionna was right, she WASN'T real, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to stop loving Elsa.

"Well, real or not, I still love Elsa" Finn said as he climbed up the ladder, leaving both Fionna and Flame Princess VERY confused. But they got over it and continued the movie.

Finn decided to go to bed, and all he could think about was Elsa, she was the most beautiful girl he had seen in his whole life, and he was madly in love with her.

Finn rested his head on the pillow, and closed his eyes.

He was going to have VERY nice dreams tonight.


	2. Meeting Elsa

Ever since Finn had first seen Elsa, he couldn't stop thinking about her, and would watch the movie over and over again just to see her beautiful face again.

He had seen the movie about 50 times already, but he would never get tired of seeing Elsa. Recently, Finn's friends were starting to get a little worried about Finn's new love interest. He would always daydream about her, talk about her, dream about her.

It was ridiculous!

It's gotten so bad, that one point, when Fionna was going downstairs to get a snack, she caught Finn making ou with a picture of Elsa!

Fionna realized that she needed to do something about it, but she didn't know what to do, so she just went to the Candy Kingdom, she was pretty sure that Finn didn't even hear her leave.

When Fionna got to the Candy Kingdom, she found PB working on something that she didn't know what it was. PB saw Fionna enter and immediately stopped what she was doing.

"Fionna? What are you doing here?" PB asked

"Well, I just HAD to get away from Finn, his obsession with Elsa is driving me crazy" Fionna said

PB smiled a little, luckily for Fionna, she had the answer to her problem.

Fionna noticed her smile and looked at her, confused.

"Why are you smiling?" Fionna asked

"Because, I have a solution to your problem." PB said

"What do you mean?" Fionna asked, even more confused

"This " PB showed her a ray gun

"A ray gun?" Fionna asked

"Not just any ray gun, this can make anything that isn't real into something real.

Fionna's eyes widened when she said that.

"For example, you see the picture of the apple over there?"

Fionna looked and saw the picture of the apple.

"Yeah"

"Watch this" PB pointed the ray gun at the picture of the apple and fired. A blue beam emitted from the ray gun as it struck the picture. Then, when PB was done firing, an apple was where the picture once stood.

Fionna was amazed beyond belief.

"That's amazing!" Fionna said, then she turned back to PB "But how is it going to solve my problem"

"Well, does Finn have a picture of Elsa?"

"Yes, but he always has it with him."

"If you can get that picture from him, I'll be able to bring Elsa to life, of course I'll have to subtract a few years. "

Fionna looked at her, now more confused than ever.

"You'll be able to bring Elsa to LIFE?!" Fionna asked

"Of course!" A smiling PB said. "But first you need to get that picture."

Her mind made up, Fionna left the Candy Kingdom, and began to walk back to the Tree Fort. When she got back, she wasn't surprised to see that Finn was still watching the movie, what DID surprise her was the fact that Flame Princess was standing behind him.

"Flame Princess?"

Flame Princess turned, and looked happy to see her girlfriend.

"Hey!, where were you?" Flame Princess asked

"I was at the Candy Kingdom, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to see you, but you weren't here, but Finn was still watching this movie, and he's practically DROOLING over Elsa."

"Yeah, I've noticed"

Fionna walked over to where Finn was, and she spotted the picture of Elsa that he kept with him. It was sitting on a pedestal beside Finn. Fionna saw her chance and, making sure that Finn wasn't looking, quickly grabbed the picture.

Flame Princess was confused.

"Fionna, why did you just-"

"SHHH!, Come on!" Fionna grabbed her girlfriend's hand and left the Tree Fort. Finn didn't even notice that Fionna took his picture of Elsa, he was too focused on the movie to even turn around.

Fionna and Flame Princess made it to the Candy Kingdom, where PB was waiting.

"Did you get the picture?" PB asked

"Right here" Fionna handed her the picture.

PB placed the picture on the floor.

"Now I just turn the dial to 16" PB said

"What's she doing?" Flame Princess asked

"You'll see" Fionna answered

PB pointed the ray gun at the picture, and blasted it. Then a few seconds later, a girl stood before the 3.

Fionna looked at her with awe, she was strikingly beautiful, her platinum blonde hair was in a long braid that rested on her right shoulder, and adorable blue eyes with pale skin. She wore a sleeveless blue shirt with a snowflake on it ,short blue gloves that covered her hands entirely, and blue shorts to match, and white shoes to go with it.

Now it was FIONNA'S turn to drool, she had never seen a more beautiful girl in all her LIFE. Flame Princess noticed the look on Fionna's face, and angrily slapped her in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Fionna said as she rubbed her head.

"Hello Elsa, I'm Princess Bubblegum" PB said introducing herself

"Hi" Elsa said as she waved her hand nervously, it was clear that she wasn't used to being around people.

"And over there are Fionna and Flame Princess "

Fionna and Flame Princess waved at her, and she waved back.

"Um, where am I?" Elsa asked

"Your in the Candy Kingdom Elsa"

Elsa looked around and realized that the ENTIRE castle was made of candy, and at that time Elsa's stomach growled, she was VERY hungry.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but you can't eat my castle, it's kinda where I live" PB said

Elsa was slightly disappointed.

"Well, what CAN I eat?" Elsa asked

*Well, we have chocolate back at the Tree Fort"

Elsa gasped in delight when Fionna mentioned her favorite word.

"So I'm guessing you like chocolate?" Flame Princess asked

"Very much!" Elsa answered happily

"Already, they have something in common" Flame Princess whispered to Fionna.

Fionna nodded.

"Well, follow us, and we'll give you something to eat." Fionna said

"Ok" Elsa said as she started to follow the 2 girls.

On there way back, Fionna told Elsa about Finn, and Elsa blushed when Fionna told her that Finn had a crush on her.

"More like an obsession" Flame Princess said quietly

Fionna thanked her girlfriend for that comment by elbowing her in the side.

Flame Princess looked at Fionna, and Fionna gave her a "consider-us-even" look.

Fionna, Flame Princess, and Elsa finally made it back to the Tree Fort, and they could hear the movie from outside.

"What's THAT?" Elsa asked

"Oh, it's just a movie that Finn likes to watch.

When they got inside, Elsa finally got a look at Finn. Elsa saw a VERY cute boy sitting on the couch, he had messy blonde hair that went down to his shoulders, and wore a baby blue shirt with blue shorts to match, he also wore black shoes and white socks that were rolled up.

Elsa blushed slightly as she continued to look at Finn.

"Hey, Finn!" Fionna said

Finn came back to reality, and turned his head slightly to look at Fionna.

"Oh, hey Fionna" Finn said as he paused the movie " What are you-" Finn began, but stopped. His jaw dropped when he saw the beautiful girl that was standing in between Fionna and Flame Princess. He couldn't find any words to say.

It was funny though, she reminded him of-

"Hi, I'm Elsa" The young Princess said

Finn's eyes widened.

He couldn't believe it.

It was HER.

Elsa.


	3. Finn and Elsa

Finn just continued to stare at the beautiful girl. He was both stunned and shocked. Stunned by the beautiful girl standing in front of him, and shocked by the fact that her name was Elsa!

She looked just like her too, she had the same platinum blonde hair, same sparkling blue eyes, same rosy cheeks, same freckles, same pale skin, and the same slender figure.

Meanwhile, Fionna, Elsa, and Flame Princess were staring at Finn as well, it was clear that he was shocked by what Elsa had just told him. Mabye she told him a little TOO quickly.

"Uh, is Finn OK?" Elsa asked, she was a little worried.

"Oh, he's fine, he's just a little surprised" Flame Princess said

"Why? All I did was tell him my name" Elsa said

"Yeah but..." Flame Princess started to say, but Fionna cut her off trying to snap Finn out of it.

"Finn? Finn!" Fionna said

Finn finally snapped out of his shock, and looked at the girls in front of him.

"Sorry, just a little surprised. Uh, what did you say your name was again?" Finn asked the beautiful girl.

"Elsa" She answered

"Elsa, right" Finn said, trying not to lose it.

"Finn, I know it's a lot to take in right now, but just let me explain." Fionna said

"Ok, wait, first I want to know something" Finn said

"What is it?" Fionna asked

"If Elsa is really who she says she is, does that mean she has ice powers?"

Elsa hung her head down in shame. She was born with the power of the ice and snow, and she had always thought of it as a curse, after what happened with her sister Anna...

No, she didn't want to think about what happened that night, it was a painful memory that will haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Yes, I have ice powers" Elsa said somberly

"Can you show me?" Finn asked

Elsa looked at her gloved hands, they were the only things that kept Elsa from hurting anyone with her powers, she was comfortable with them on, and she didn't want to take them off.

Finn saw the look on Elsa's face.

"If you don't want to, I-" Finn started to say

"No! I-Its Ok" Elsa said

Elsa nervously began to take off the right glove, then the left glove, and she was shaking the whole time. She finally got her gloves off, and handed them to Fionna. Elsa looked at her now exposed hands, then she made up her mind. Here goes nothing.

Swirling her hands, Elsa created a form of ice and snow that floated in front of her, then, she let it fly up, and it hit the roof, and it started snowing inside the Tree Fort a few seconds later.

Finn had looked at the snow in awe, he had never seen anything like this before, the only person who had powers like Elsa was Ice King, but his powers came from his crown, whereas Elsa had them naturally.

Fionna and Flame Princess were amazed too, of course, it didn't really work out for Flame Princess, considering she was allergic to the cold.

"Amazing" Finn said breathlessly

This caught Elsa by surprise, she always viewed her powers as a curse, but here Finn was, accepting her powers as if they were a miracle.

"Y-You mean you don't hate my powers?" Elsa asked

"Of course not! Why would I? You have a gift Elsa, and it's beautiful" Finn turned to look at Elsa.

"Just like you"

Elsa blushed heavily, that was the first time she ever heard someone (besides her parents) call her beautiful, and the people who did call her beautiful where people who cared about her and loved her.

Wait, did that mean that Finn LOVED her?

That made Elsa blush even more.

Fionna and Flame Princess just smirked, when it came to complements, Finn would always get it right.

Then, out of nowhere, Fionna felt something hit her in the back of the head, turning, she saw Finn smiling, with a snowball in his hand.

Fionna quickly made a snowball and threw it at Finn, but he dodged it and threw his spare at Fionna.

Let's just say chaos broke out after that.

Snowballs were flying left and right, and Elsa and Flame Princess were just out of firing range.

"Uh, should we stop them?" Elsa asked

"Why? it's just getting good" Flame Princess said

Finn and Fionna continued their assault on one another, and after 10 minutes of things going like this, Elsa decided to break it up.

"Alright guys, that's enough" Elsa said as she walked in front of the battlefield.

Finn, unfortunately, had already threw his snowball before she walked up, so when she walked right in the middle of the chaos, he accidentally hit Elsa.

Right square in the face.

Elsa fell over due to the force of the throw, and Fionna came to help her up.

"Elsa, I'm SO sorry!" Finn said, immediately regretting what he did.

Fionna got Elsa up on her feet, and Elsa wiped the snow off her face, and as soon as she looked at Finn, she smiled devilishly.

Finn was wondering why Elsa was smiling like that, then Elsa raised her hands up, and a GIANT snowball formed immediately after.

"Uh Oh" Finn said in defeat

Elsa threw her arms, and the snowball crashed right on Finn, completely burying him in snow. Fionna and Flame Princess burst out laughing, and a few seconds later Finn's snow covered head popped out, which caused them to laugh harder

"Very funny" Finn said sarcastically, he managed to pull himself out of the snow, and began to brush the snow off him.

"Are you OK?" Elsa asked, she was chuckling too.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Finn said

At that moment, Elsa's stomach growled again, louder this time.

"Sounds like your hungry" Finn said, finally getting all the snow off him.

"You have no idea" Elsa said, she was practically STARVING at this point. "Do you have any chocolate?"

"Why yes I do!" Finn said, then he ran over to the fridge, and Elsa followed him. He rummaged around a little bit, until he found what he was looking for. A HUGE bowl of chocolate.

Elsa practically drooled when she saw the huge bowl of chocolate, and it made her stomach growl louder.

Finn grabbed 2 big spoons, and handed one to Elsa.

"Well, dig in!" Finn said ad started eating the chocolate.

Elsa immediately followed and started devouring the chocolate.

"Mmmmm!" Finn and Elsa said, and they continued to eat their treat.

Fionna and Flame Princess looked at them both amusingly, when it came to chocolate, Finn was crazy about it, and Elsa was just as bad!

Both of them realized that they were no longer needed, so they let themselves out, and they doubted that Finn and Elsa even realized that they just left.

The 2 girls went to the Candy Kingdom, and PB was overjoyed when she heard that Finn and Elsa were getting along so well, and at that point, Jake and Cake came back, so Fionna told them everything Of course, they raised an eyebrow when she mentioned that PB brought her to life. But then they got excited when they heard of their current status.

"I bet their already snuggling together" Jake said with a big smile as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"And it won't be long before they start smooching!" Cake said with an even bigger smile.

"CAKE!" Fionna yelled

Flame Princess decided to leave, so she gave Fionna a kiss on the cheek and flew off. She promised she would see her again tomorrow.

As they walked back to the Tree Fort, Jake and Cake continued to talk about Finn and Elsa, and Fionna did her best to block them out, but with those 2, it was nearly impossible. When they finally got back to Tree Fort, they heard the movie playing from outside, which made Fionna groan a little, at this point, she was sick of it.

When they walked in, they found Elsa resting her head comfortably on Finn's shoulder, and Finn had his arm wrapped around her.

Fionna looked at Jake and Cake, and they both had big smiles on their faces. Fionna rolled her eyes.

At that point the movie was over, and Finn and Elsa got off the couch, and when they turned, they jumped a little when they saw that Fionna, Jake, and Cake were standing behind them.

"When did you all get here?" Finn asked

"About a minute ago" Fionna said

"Who are they?" Elsa asked, pointing at Jake and Cake.

"Oh, the one on the left is my bro, Jake..."

"Hey" Jake said

"...And the one on the right is Fionna's sister, Cake"

"Hi" Cake said

Elsa waved at them, then she realized how late it was.

"Oh, it's really late, I guess I'll be going" Elsa said as she headed toward the door.

"Well, wait! We're gonna go? You don't exactly have a place to live" Finn said

Elsa froze, she DIDN'T have a place to live, but then she had a thought.

"I guess I'll just have to make one" Elsa said

"You can DO that?" Finn asked

"If I can do it in the movie, I can do it in real life" Elsa said, smiling

"Amazing" Finn said as he smiled too, which caused Elsa to blush slightly.

"See you tomorrow?" Elsa asked

"Definitely" Finn said

Elsa smiled, then she gave Finn a hug, which Finn gladly returned. After a few seconds, they let each other go, and Elsa left, but not before waving bye to Finn first.

Finn waved back, then he shut the door, he was still smiling.

Finn didn't say a word, he just smiled even AFTER he climbed the ladder upstairs, and Fionna would bet that he would still be smiling even if he went to bed.

"So, what Tier are Finn and Elsa at right now?" Fionna asked

Jake used his arm to make a staircase "Well, right now, their at Tier 1, which is hugging, and with the way things are going right now, it wont be long before they hit Tier 2, which is kissing" Jake said "kissing" with a huge smirk on his face. Fionna rolled her eyes again and she started getting ready for bed herself.

Back in Finn's room, he was thinking about Elsa, today was great.

But tomorrow will be even better.

Finn closed his eyes, then he happily drifted off to sleep.


	4. Ice Castle

Finn was preparing to see Elsa again, this time she wanted to show him the place that she made using her ice powers.

Finn wanted to look presentable, so he took an extra long shower and actually washed his hair 3 times in a row, then he decided to go with a different outfit instead of the usual. He wore a black jacket with a white undershirt, light brown pants, ajd white shoes. He couldn't do anything about his messy blonde hair though, no matter how many times he brushed it.

As Finn finished preparing himself, he heard a knock on the door, Finn groaned a little, and walked toward the door, and his bad mood changed when he saw who was at the door.

Elsa.

She was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt, which had a snowflake design in the middle, and blue shorts to match, and white shoes.

Finn was confused, Elsa could make CLOTHES too?! How does that even BEGIN to make any sense?

"Well, it looks like you got some new clothes" Finn said

"Yeah, you too" Elsa said

"So, should we get going?" Finn asked

"Yeah, but first I should tell you something" Elsa said

"What is it?" Finn asked

"It's going to be a LONG walk, Finn" Elsa said

"Well, where did you go?" Finn asked

"The South Mountain" Elsa said, then she pointed to a mountain, that looked VERY far away.

Finn's jaw dropped.

"The South Mountain?! Why on EARTH would you want to go THERE?!" Finn exclaimed

"It was the only place where I could build my home without it melting. " Elsa said defensively.

Finn sighed in defeat, he WANTED to be mad at Elsa, but she just made it impossible, he could never stay mad at her.

"Alright then, lets start walking" Finn said

Elsa nodded, and they began their long hike.

-5 Hours Later-

"Come on Finn, we're nearly there!" Elsa said, her new home was literally just around the corner.

Finn was wiped out, he did not take a SINGLE break since they started walking, and that was a bad move on his part, his legs ached like crazy, and he felt like he was going to collapse.

"Ok, just...give me a second" Finn said, while trying to catch his breath.

Elsa smiled slightly, and Finn finally managed to breathe normally again.

"Ok, I'm good now" Finn said, and he began to walk towards the corner, and Elsa followed him. They finally made it to Elsa's home, and when Finn saw it, his jaw dropped (again).

It was an ENORMOUS ice castle that rested on the side of the mountain. It looked exactly like the ice castle in the movie, and it looked even BETTER in real life.

"Amazing" Finn said in awe, it was truly a sight to behold.

Elsa blushed a little.

"Well, shall we go in?" Finn asked

"Of course" Elsa answered, and they started to walk towards the castle.

Finn was very cold, if he knew before hand that they were going to the South Mountain, he would've brought his winter gear. Elsa didn't NEED any winter gear, because the cold never bothered her, which is why she is the only person who can wear shorts on the South Mountain. Finn admitted that he was slightly jealous of Elsa's immunity to the cold, but he loved her so much that he didn't even care.

Elsa and Finn made it to the staircase that lead to the castle, Finn groaned when he saw that he had to climb the massive flight of stairs, considering that he spent 5 hours climbing a mountain. But, he had to tough it out, and began his climb up. When Finn felt the ice staircase for the first time, he was surprised, it didn't feel like ice at ALL, it felt more like GLASS, and Finn was very impressed.

"Flawless..." Finn complemented.

Elsa heard his complement, and she blushed again, Finn was just FULL of nice things to say, first calling her beautiful, then calling her castle flawless.

Finn and Elsa finally made it to the gigantic double doors, and it looked like they didn't have any knobs, Finn was throughly confused.

"How do we get in without any knobs?" Finn asked

"Easy" Elsa said, then she walked toward the door. "You just push it" Elsa pushed the door, and it opened. Finn was still a little confused, but he brushed it off and went in with Elsa. The castle was even BETTER looking inside than outside, it was glorious (just imagine what it looked like in the movie, I'm not good at being descriptive).

"Incredible" Finn said

"Thank you " Elsa said, trying not to blush again. Finn was still wandering around, when he heard a voice come from behind him.

"Hi!"

Finn turned around, and saw a small,goofy looking, snowman standing behind him. Without thinking, Finn instinctively kicked the snowman in the head, and the head went flying.

Right in Elsa's hands

"Hi Elsa" the snowman said, not even phased by the fact that his head was detached from his body.

Elsa shrieked, and threw the head at Finn.

"Hi again!"

"Your creepy" Finn said, and threw the head back at Elsa.

"Ah! I don't want it!" Elsa threw the head back to Finn.

"I don't want it either!" Finn threw the head back to Elsa.

"You take it!" Elsa threw the head back to Finn

"Come on, it's just a head!" Finn threw the head back to Elsa.

"JUST a head?!" Elsa threw the head, but it didn't land in Finn's arms, instead, it landed on the snowmans body, which caused him to fall over, though he immediately got back up, and Finn and Elsa saw that his head was on upside down.

"Woah, what's going on? Why are you guys hanging off the Earth like bats? The snowman said.

"Hang on" Elsa said, trying not to laugh. She walked over to the snowman, and placed his head on the right side.

"Yay! Now I'm perfect!" The snowman said

Elsa smiled, she loved how he was so darn happy all the time.

"Alright, we got off on the wrong foot, so lets start over" The snowman said

"Hi everyone, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs" Olaf said with his arms outstretched

Finn was confused, why would a SNOWMAN like WARM hugs?

But Elsa wasn't concerned about that, she was more concerned about the snowmans name.

Olaf.

Elsa didn't remember at first, but then she realized, Olaf was the name of the snowman she and her sister Anna built all those years ago.

"That's right, Olaf" Elsa said

"Yes, and your Elsa" Olaf said

Wait, what?

"You know my name?" Elsa asked confused

"Of course! You made me!" Olaf said

Elsa looked at Olaf, then she looked at her hands.

She MADE him? Elsa was very confused, and so was Finn.

"Wait, you can create LIFE now?!" Finn asked

"Apparently" Elsa said

"How does that even WORK?!" Finn asked again

Elsa just shrugged her shoulders, she didn't even know herself.

Olaf looked at Finn for a second, then looked back at Elsa.

"Who's the stud in the black jacket?" Olaf asked

Elsa stifled a giggle when Olaf said "stud" though Finn was not amused.

"That's Finn, I invited him over here" Elsa said

"Oh, nice to meet you" Olaf took Finn's hand and started to shake it.

"Uh, same to you" Finn said.

Olaf stopped shaking Finn's hand, then he laughed, and Finn found his laugh to be very creepy.

"Um, Olaf, if you don't mind, I'd like to spend some time alone with Finn" Elsa said

"Ok!" Olaf hopped away.

So for the next few hours, Elsa and Finn talked, laughed, explored, and pretty much did whatever they wanted, and they didn't even realize that the sun had went down until they looked outside.

"Woah, its almost night already?!" Elsa said

"Time flys when your having fun" Finn said

Elsa smiled again

"I'll see you again tomorrow?" Elsa asked

"Absolutely" Finn said

Elsa gave Finn a hug.

"I love you" Elsa said, blushing slightly.

"I love you too" Finn said, he was blushing too, but a little bit more than Elsa.

When Elsa and Finn stopped hugging, they looked at each other for a second, than they both leaned closer to each other.

And they shared their first kiss.


End file.
